


Spoiled

by Scottie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottie/pseuds/Scottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayce didn't want to flatter himself, but maybe Darius was spoiling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

Darius drew his thumb across Jayce's bruised and wet lips, smearing the blood from an earlier fight. Jayce smiles crookedly, eyes fluttering half closed and full lips closing around the thumb, suckling. It tasted like iron and dirt and Jayce had never thought that he'd love it so much as he did now. Darius' expression is indecipherable except for his dark, intense eyes so filled with forest and hot fire. No matter how many times Jayce tasted him, drank in the sight of his strong figure and those scorching eyes it wasn't enough, and he was completely and intensely drawn to him.

The General never mocked him for it. He never asked, he never jeered, never refused.

Jayce clasped Darius' wrist, wrapping his lips around another finger. He could taste the bitterness of the oil used to clean an axe. Jayce knew the sight so, so well. He had watched Darius countless times tend to his weapons and armor with a diligence that always took his breath away.

Darius hummed, a deep rumble in his chest that sent shivers through Jayce just to hear. He held his fingers against Jayce's teeth, slid them across and drenched them with his saliva. The fingers withdrew slowly and their eyes met. Consent.

Despite being ruthless and violent as many knew the General to be, he was in his own way an honorable man and he did not take the act of sex lightly. He wasn't gentle, no, not at all, but he wasn't cruel.

Jayce dropped his gloves onto the ground and they fell with a soft clatter as the metal met the floor. He grabbed Darius by the hips, tugging on waist of his pants and drawing him in. It was good he caught him without his armor. Jayce wasn't too fond of being annoyed by the heavy weight and sharp edges. Like this he could see the firm lines of the Noxian's body and the outline of his taut muscles. He had the legs of a model. Long and strong and Jayce loved them.

Darius undid Jayce's coat with rough hands, feeling him beneath. "Quickly?" Jayce asked and it was the first word between them this evening. It weaved into their pace though as casual as breathing. Jayce undid Darius' pants while the General dropped his coat and undid the buttons of Jayce's shirt. Darius made in an inquisitive grunt and Jayce chortled. He ran his tongue across his palm and fingers.

"You have to get up early tomorrow don't you? I know I came at an inconvenient time, but I'm not a very patient guy." Jayce wrapped his hand around Darius' cock, caressing the head and feeling him grow hard to his touch. "I can tell," Darius muttered sarcastically, breathing in deeply and hunched over the Defender. Jayce laughed, dipping his head forward a bit so that their heads touched. Darius drags his hand down Jayce's stomach, the sensation almost ticklish but warm.

"As much as I love being spoiled," Jayce murmured, "I'm not as much as a brat to demand your attention when I know you're busy so let's finish this quick-" Jayce bit back his words as Darius' calloused fingers pinched at his nipple, causing him to grunt. Darius' gaze bore into him as if trying to read his mind.

"Don't worry about that," Darius said dismissively and Jayce opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced with a rough mouth and the sensation a hand spread across his chest, pinching and drawing a soft groan from Jayce. Darius' kisses were always full of raw strength and ranged from disappointingly short to completely invasive and Jayce absolutely loved them. Darius always sparingly kissed him and it was only during sex or when he wanted Jayce to shut up did he kiss him and right about now he was definitely telling Jayce to shut up and give him a hand job.

"Bastard," Jayce muttered against his lips, hand in motion to stroke Darius up to his full length. He could feel Darius smirk into their kiss, pinning Jayce against the wall and claiming his mouth for his own. Darius' smugness was something Jayce found both infuriating and amusing. He did so like to show Jayce he knew that he could easily sway the Defender didn't he?

They bit at each other's lips as if it were some sort of game, tasting the lingering blood and tracing each other's mouths. Darius was hard and throbbing in Jayce's hand but he didn't dare to look down with Darius' hands invading his shirt and feeling his skin. His touches were like fire and Jayce wanted to let it burn him.

"On the bed," Darius growled, pressing their foreheads together. It wasn't affectionate. It was to show Jayce that he meant what he said and honestly it used to intimidate Jayce just a wee bit because his eyes were often times too deep and intense to look at for too long. He wasn't used to someone meeting his gaze directly and for Darius to do so without hesitation always sent a strange thrill through him.

For a moment Jayce didn't move and neither did Darius. They just breathe, fit against each other and staring as if it were some sort of power game. Then Jayce lifts his hand, eyes flickering down to the scar over Darius' eye and cheek. He traces the scar with his thumb, feeling the rough skin.

He feels Darius' hand tangle in his hair, pulling his head back and before he knows it they're kissing again. Darius' kisses are almost like punishments, hard and consuming as if to make sure you never forget and Jayce never does. They pull back from each other just barely so that Jayce could feel Darius' hot breath against his lips and see the dark glint of his eyes. It's been a week since they last had sex but Jayce could almost feel Darius inside him now. The desire dripping off Darius is enough to make Jayce's mouth run dry and his pulse quicken.

Jayce wants him and Darius knows this. Knows this like the back of his hand as he pulls Jayce to the bed and lets him fall back onto the red sheets, lips wet and shirt unbuttoned. His skin is paler in comparison to Darius who spends his days outside with soldiers and the hardships of war, strengthening his body and mind. Jayce was a scientist through and through. Though he trained and kept himself in shape Jayce was definitely not as disciplined and well developed as Darius. In a fight without weapons it would always be Darius who'd come out as the victor. Outsmarting him was not easy either. He was a military general after all and that was one thing that also drew Jayce to the man. He wasn't an idiot and he wasn't just any brute.

Jayce wet his lips and Darius watched him with hawk eyes. A devious smile curled on Jayce's lips and he coaxed Darius closer with his curling fingers.

"Darius."

He was in motion upon hearing his name, looming over Jayce and digging his teeth into his shoulder, drawing sounds from Jayce. Darius was a biter. He bit at Jayce's lips, his shoulders, legs, arms, thighs, everything as if he wanted to devour Jayce whole, and Jayce loved it.

He was doing away with Darius' pants again, pulling them down and helping him out of them as he was assailed by the bittersweet nip of Darius' teeth against his neck. Jayce let out a low moan, gripping Darius' cock once more and feeling it pulse beneath his fingers. "Hold on - Hold on a second you big lug," Jayce scolded, smacking Darius playfully on the arm as he twisted beneath him, releasing his cock. Darius grunted and pulled off Jayce's pants as the Piltovian reached over to the bedside, clumsily grabbing a small bottle of oil left in the drawer.

Darius' shirt was thrown off already and Jayce paused, taking a moment to admire the view. Darius caught him staring and snickered. "Get onto your back already," he ordered, leaning over Jayce's almost bare body. He plucked the bottle from Jayce's hand and coated his hand with the oil.

The bed dipped under their weight and Jayce relished it. He always enjoyed it, the feeling of the bed creaking beneath them and the cool, refreshing sensation of the sheets against his skin. It was all too comforting and Jayce was growing used to it.

Darius gripped Jayce's thigh and urged him to lift and part his legs. Jayce was glad he was flexible because if he wasn't this position would hurt terribly. Darius always preferred to have sex facing each other and Jayce came to the conclusion that Darius sought for his partner's mutual pleasure. The thought almost seemed too soft to be paired with a man such as Darius but at the same time it was very fitting. The General was, as Jayce mentioned before, an honorable man. He did not seek pleasure as if it were something to boast about or lose himself in. He only allowed himself the luxury if both parties were in mutual agreement.

Jayce didn't want to flatter himself though.

It was cold. At least at first. The feeling of thick fingers breaching Jayce was something he could never get used to. It was always a shock at first. The burning stretch and then the sensation of slick fingers pushing him open and rubbing in places that had him twitching. Each time they did this Jayce always struggled to keep his cool and he was sure Darius found it somewhat amusing because no matter how hard he tried Jayce was easily swept away by whatever pleasures were brought over him.

There was something about the way Darius looked at him. Like now, hovering over him and watching him as if seeing how Jayce's face contorts was the most important thing about this all. It made Jayce feel both vulnerable and incredibly aroused. He couldn't stop watching Darius either. He was just so focused. Jayce always had adored his strong jawline and the high cheekbones. His expression was always bordering between something fierce and stoic. He was something unpredictable, a wild card.

Jayce bit back a moan when Darius added another finger, body shaking. He could feel Darius' hot breath against his skin and feel his gaze dig into him. God, he couldn't handle it. He needed it now. He didn't want to admit that he actually enjoyed it.

Darius curled his fingers and Jayce's hips lifted off the bed. He gripped the sheets tightly, letting out a shaky breath. He wanted to say something, anything really but Jayce could only breathe Darius' name. That was all he needed to say though. Darius was upon him, biting at his lips and kissing him fiercely.

As they kiss Jayce was already grabbing the bottle and slicking his hand. He dropped it back onto the drawer and took Darius' cock in hand, stroking. He could feel the vibrations of Darius growling against his lips and Jayce is caught between a laugh and a moan when Darius grabs hold of his wrist and pins his arm above their heads.

Jayce is practically quivering with anticipation and it feels like electricity is running through his veins the way Darius is kissing him. It must have been something Jayce did but he hadn't a clue as to what it was. It makes him burn and desire Darius even more though.

When Darius presses the tip of his cock inside Jayce he is already writhing beneath him, fists clenched and breathless. Darius is watching him and Jayce finds it hard to look away yet somehow he does, clenching his eyes shut and just feeling him. It's several moments before Darius is pushing in deeper. He releases Jayce's wrist and grips tightly at his hips. Jayce claws at Darius' back, arching. His breathing is ragged and it burns slightly. The fingers only did so much to ease the stretching of the real deal but Jayce doesn't hate it.

In face he actually desires it and now it has just become something to look forward to when they have sex. The first moment of penetration was always the most intense. Their foreheads are against one another's and Jayce is watching Darius just as intensely as the General is doing too.

He sinks into Jayce completely, all the way to the hilt, and Jayce gasps. It makes Jayce's head swim and he can hear the beat of his pulse in his ears. He can feel Darius throbbing inside him and it makes him twitch. He's so full it's almost painful, but god, it felt amazing.

Darius pulled out almost entirely from Jayce then comes back in, thrusting in as deep as he could before finding a harsh rhythm. Jayce presses his legs against Darius' sides, angling himself into his thrusts. He bites his lip but it does little to hide the fact that he's moaning loudly as Darius fucks him into the mattress.

He can hear the Darius groaning with him, hear it in his ears and feel it against his face. His eyes are dark, so dark and filled with desire that leaves Jayce breathless every time he sees it. Jayce leaves red crescents in Darius' shoulders then grabs at his hair, running his fingers through it roughly. He kisses Darius, gripping him tightly as they rut into each other like beasts, forgetting about everything else.

Jayce's hair falls over his face, disheveled and damp with sweat. Their bodies are strong and nothing is held back between them, and he's so close. As much as Jayce wants to touch himself he knew that he'd come immediately if he does and so he just bites at Darius' lips, nipping and tracing his teeth with his tongue.

He curses, stutters, and catches his breath when Darius hits that sweet spot and has him seeing stars. Then he's asking for more, telling him to fuck him harder and Darius does, his breath hot on Jayce's lips.

Jayce can't stop himself from grabbing his swollen cock, stroking himself to the arms of rapture just as he listened to Darius' ragged breathing. They're both close and there's no rhythm anymore. It's just animalistic rutting and Jayce feels his muscles go taut and shocks of pleasure wrack his body. Jayce plucked curses and groans from Darius' mouth, tasting them.

The muscles in Darius' neck are bulging as he speeds toward climax. He hits that spot again, that wonderful spot and Jayce cries out. His toes curl and his orgasm is hard and blinding. It makes his whole body tighten then go completely boneless. A strained sound escapes Darius and he's clutching at Jayce's hips so hard that it's definitely going to leave bruises but that doesn't matter anymore because he's still and so tense as he comes. His jaw is tight and his hair a complete sweaty mess, eyes closed as he catches his breath.

And god, Jayce has never seen anything more hot.

Then he opens his eyes and he's staring at Jayce with a look that makes him take back his words immediately because Jayce has never seen such a raw expression on anyone's face. Words could not describe.

Jayce laughs breathlessly. It's rough but warm. "You really love spoiling me huh," he teased and Darius just rolls his eyes.

Jayce doesn't want to flatter himself but he was pretty sure Darius was starting to like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I know it isn't the greatest and honestly I suck at writing smut, but I just had to. It was stuck in my head for a while and I needed something with Jayce. Besides I suppose this is a little warm up for more fics I plan to do in the future.


End file.
